Dilema de Amor
by Kheros Silverlight
Summary: Mittens: El amor es un dilema...
1. Primer Acto

**¡Saludos, queridos lectores! Este fic lo hago por dos razones. A) A modo de disculpa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar en mi otro fic. B) Porque me entró la inspiración de hacer algo más ligero.**

**Espero que les agrade a todos ^^, así que: ¡disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>DILEMA DE AMOR<strong>

_Primer Acto: El Amor Es Un Enredo_

¡El amor es un enredo! Y yo, que me veo en un dilema, ya estoy harta de él. Quisiera por momentos pensar que nada es como lo veo, y volver a la época en que no éramos más que amigos.

Pero, ¿qué tan amigos pueden ser un perro y un gato? Bueno, tampoco es que nuestra relación haya sido convencional…

Un momento, ¡¿he dicho relación? ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Ni te atrevas a pensarlo, tonta!

Uh… bueno, creo que me estoy volviendo paranoica. Yo no era así antes, ¿por qué soy así ahora? (Eso es fácil, por culpa del A-M-O-R) ¡Parezco una cachorrita de un mes soñando con su gato perfecto!

Salvo que no hablamos aquí de un gato perfecto de lindos ojos y pelaje perfecto. No, estamos hablando de un perro. De _Bolt_, para ser exactos.

¿Por qué, de todos los seres en la faz de la tierra, tuve que enamorarme de él? ¡De ÉL!

Es mi mejor amigo, y me ha ayudado muchísimo. Junto con Rhino, han sido y aún son parte de mi vida. Pero… es un idiota. Un perfecto y total idiota.

Bien, tal vez exagero un poco… no es que sea idiota, es que él no entiende cómo es el amor. Nunca ha sentido nada así, y es comprensible que sea tan ignorante…

Ahora que lo pienso, yo también soy una ignorante.

Entre la vida con mi dueña, sobreponerme a su abandono, sobrellevar la vida en las calles y mi encuentro con Bolt nunca tuve tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. De hecho, solo una vez me enamoré…

Pero esa es una larga historia, y no me gusta recordarla…

… ¡bien, pero yo al menos sé qué es el amor! ¡Bolt no sabe _nada_!

Hace unos días me había decidido a confesarle mis sentimientos. ¡Qué ilusionada estaba! Lo encontré en el jardín y de un momento a otro comenzamos a jugar. Bueno, comenzó a perseguirme a son de juego. Entré a la casa y él me siguió. Llegamos a la azotea y me tropecé (tal vez medio fingido, pero la caída fue más que natural). Bolt se tropezó conmigo y quedó sobre mí. Vi sus ojos viendo los míos y entonces me dije: "También le gusto. Siente lo que yo siento por él…"

Pensé que ya no sería yo quien confesara sus sentimientos, sino él. Salvo que él no dijo nada y se apartó. Me dije que tal vez estaría nervioso (eso me pareció entendible), pero _yo_ _sí_ estaba lo suficientemente decidida, y no me molestaba para nada ser yo la que diera el primer paso.

– ¿Sabes, Bolt? A veces me siento un poco extraña –le había dicho, mientras me acercaba a él.

– ¿Ah, sí? –Me miró– ¿Por qué?

–No lo sé… –Me acerqué más– Pero, ¿te digo algo?

– Dime… –Me miró con un gesto que entendí por ansiedad y ternura. Casi hasta podía sentir su corazón acelerándose. El mío no se quedaba atrás.

–Me siento así cuando estoy contigo Bolt… –Le dediqué la mejor de mis sonrisas. Era sincera, y, vaya, ¡yo misma me moría de ansias! Vi que encogía sus labios para relamérselos. ¡Quería besarme…!

¿Tenía alguna objeción? ¡Claro que no!

No le aparté la mirada y fui acercando mis labios a los suyos.

–Yo también me siento extraño, Mittens… Me siento extraño ahora, contigo…

Esa fue toda la confirmación que necesité. Ya podía sentir sus labios acariciando los míos. Podía oír sus palabras "Estoy enamorado de ti".

– ¿Por qué…? –Pregunté con un susurro apenas. Estaba segura que lo próximo que haría él sería abrazarme y besarme. No había duda que…

–Porque te estás acercando demasiado Mittens… Puedo oler tu aliento y… y me estoy empezando a sentir realmente incómodo…

Noté que tenía los ojos casi cerrados. Los abrí por la sorpresa y lo vi apartándose de mí. Me miró con expresión confusa…

– ¿Sucede algo, Mittens? ¿Te sientes mal…?

¿Que si me siento mal? ¡Claro que sí!

–No…

– ¿Estás segura? Yo… Tú… Actúas rara.

No actuaba rara, actuaba como una tonta. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque eso es estar enamorada, _idiota_.

–Estoy segura…

Apenas me recompuse lo suficiente del shock, sentí ganas de llorar. Tenía que salir de ahí pronto.

–Adiós…

– ¿Eh? ¿A dónde vas?

Hice un esfuerzo por que mi voz no sonara quebrada.

–Voy a… a dormir un poco… –las palabras me salían con esfuerzo, como si dolieran. De hecho, _sí_ dolían.

No dejé que Bolt me hiciera otra pregunta, y bajé de la azotea tan rápido como pude. Fui al cuarto de Penny y me puse a llorar.

¡Ah, qué idiota que soy yo también! ¿Cómo pude esperar que alguien como él siquiera entendiera lo que es enamorarse?

¡Eso, simplemente es un idiota, y yo ya estoy harta de él!

…

¿Lo estoy?

… no, claro que no.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado! ^-^ Tal vez más de un par hayan vivido una situación parecida... (bueno, tal vez no <em>tan<em> parecida. Pero tratándose de BoltXMittens, ¿qué tanto lo relacionamos con la realidad?) Y si sienten curiosidad por si a mí me ha pasado algo así... [Top Secret: Only Authorized Personal!]**

**Para ellos que se hayan sentido identificados, una única petición: ¡no me demanden por publicación de la intimidad ajena!**

**... ahem, pero no han llegado hasta el final del capítulo para oír mis tonterías, ¿o sí? Hehehe...**

**Si todo va como lo planeo, mañana estará el siguiente capítulo (o Acto, si lo prefieren. Yo lo prefiero) y pasado mañana el siguiente. Y para los que sigan mi otro fic: si creen que escribir esto hará que actualice el otro aún más lento, pues les digo esto: "Trabajo mejor bajo presión".**

** Reitero, espero que les haya gustado. Saben que sus reviews/comentarios siempre son bien recibidos ^^ (sean buenos o malos, siempre que sean constructivos).**

**Por el momento, me retiro. Hasta mañana (espero)! ¡Nos Estamos Leyendo! ^^**

**Kheros Silverlight**


	2. Segundo Acto

**Si les dijera que el perro se comió mi computadora y por eso no pude tener el fanfic a tiempo, ¿me creerían?**

**Supongo que no. Yo tampoco me creería.**

**Mucho ajetreo, esa es mi excusa. Por suerte ya termina (sí, ya es como la tercera vez que lo digo). Cuestiones de estudio, pero llega quincena de diciembre y esto se acaba. Finalmente podré escribir a mi ritmo y a mi gusto. (Osea que nadie se salva. Muajaja) ^-^**

**Bueno, sin más, aquí el Segundo Acto. Enjoy or Die! ¡Ta Da!**

* * *

><p>DILEMA DE AMOR<p>

Segundo Acto: Estados

La gota que derramó el vaso cayó esta mañana.

Rhino se me acercó y me dijo:

–Mittens, tenemos que hablar.

Yo estaba echada en la cama de Penny, y realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con él (ni con nadie, en realidad).

– ¿Qué quieres?

–Quiero saber por qué has estado acosando a Bolt.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré con fijeza. No daba crédito a mis oídos.

– ¿Qué…?

–He dicho que quiero saber por qué has estado acosando a _mi_ héroe.

– ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¿Crees que no lo vería? –Dejó su tono de (falsa) autoridad y empleó su tan irritante tono melodramático– ¿Que no vería cómo te le acercas todos los días? Lo he visto. ¿Qué malévolos planes traerás entre manos, _gata_? Te lo advierto: te estoy vigilando.

¡Eso debía ser una broma; una muy mala!

¡Qué rabia! ¿Que me estás vigilando? Haz algo más productivo con tu vida y ve a ver si hiela en el Polo Sur, _hámster_.

–Rhino, cada vez que, por un instante, se me pasa por la cabeza que no podrías ser más tonto, vienes y me das la sorpresa.

– ¿Te sorprendo? Bueno, debo de confesar que soy alguien sorprendente… ¡pero ese no es el punto! Los únicos sorprendidos aquí somos Bolt y yo.

Aquello llamó mi atención.

– ¿Bolt…?

–Sí, _gata_. Él mismo me mandó a pedirte que dejes de acosarla. Y como fan número uno es mi deber venir a…

Lo demás no tiene importancia. Me siento bastante confundida ahora mismo. ¿Acaso Bolt está harto de mi presencia? Al menos creí que le gustaba estar conmigo. Tal vez no como algo más que amigos, pero…

¡Ah, soy un tonta! Tonta por enamorarme de un perro, tonta por creer que pasando más tiempo con Bolt él se enamoraría de mí, y soy una idiota por tener esperanzas en ello.

Nunca debí enamorarme. En eso estaba mejor en Nueva York. La vida iba y los días eran iguales. Al menos no sufría…

(**Llanto**)

¿Qué caso tiene…? Solo soy una gata… y estoy perdidamente enamorada. Es una enfermedad… y debo curarme. Tengo que hacerlo. Tal vez esté dramatizando las cosas, tal vez Bolt no quiso decir eso. Tal vez…

Pero no importa lo que piense, no deja de dolerme. Ni en lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo puedo pensar en desenamorarme, si simplemente no puedo…?

No puedo…

…

**Al Día Siguiente**

Hoy ha sido un día especial. Me siento alegre. Por qué, se preguntarán. Todo empezó en la mañana, al despertar. Tenía los ojos irritados por haber llorado, pero quitando eso me sentía más calmada.

Pregunté a Rhino por Bolt y dijo que fue a pasear con Penny. ¡Qué alivio! Sinceramente no tenía la más mínima gana de encontrarme con él.

Quise aprovechar la mañana para hacer cosas de gatos. Pensé primero en comerme a Rhino, pero con Bolt dentro de mí ya tenía más que suficiente. Luego pensé en echarme una siesta y a eso me dispuse, pero… empecé a sentir una extraña ansiedad, como si esperara algo con una impaciencia creciente. Intenté ignorarla pero terminó siendo desesperante. Me levanté de la cama y busqué algo que hacer. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Lo que sea que no sea Bolt.

Intenté mirando la caja mágica, pero Rhino estaba viendo (¡tonto destino!) las repeticiones de la antigua serie de Bolt ("El Súper Perro"). Salí al jardín y comencé a correr por ahí de un lado a otro, como persiguiendo algo invisible. Eso dio resultado, pero de un momento a otro me sentí algo tonta. Jugaba como la cachorrita que ya no era. Eso me ruborizó.

Bueno, pero algo debía hacer. Jugar con estambre, no; estos estaban en algún lugar desconocido de la casa. Molestar a Rhino, no; estaba protegido por la barrera anti-yo que producía el programa de la caja. Se me acababan las opciones. _Vamos,__piensa,__piensa__…_

_¡Lo tengo!_

Salí de la casa por la puerta de la cocina. Crucé los jardines y llegué a la acera. Si Bolt tenía un paseo, ¿por qué yo no? Yo, una gata de callejón, podía movilizarme por _cualquier_ lugar con total facilidad.

¿Cierto?

Mejor no toco ese tema y voy a lo importante. Media hora después, me había escurrido ya de la caza de tres perros. El último estaba por alcanzarme pero por suerte llegué a una bocacalle. Giré intempestivamente y el perro pasó de largo. Busqué donde esconderme y lo primero que vi fue una pequeña puerta de rejas. Por suerte había espacio entre barrote y barrote para un gato (un gato delgado, al menos). Crucé y esperé detrás de la cerca de madera. Segundos después, el perro pasó de largo por la puerta y se perdió de mi vista.

Uff, que alivio.

Empecé a reír.

_¡Sigo__teniendo__el__toque__de__la__calle!__Puedo__escurrirme__a__cualquier__peligro__que__me__venga.__¡No__había__corrido__tanto__en__meses!_

En ese momento, alguien se abalanzó sobre mí y me tumbó al suelo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿Por qué había un perro persiguiéndote?

El sobresaltó me mantuvo paralizada un momento. Luego, comencé a forcejear casi involuntariamente. Era inútil, mi atacante era más fuerte. Cuando pasó el impacto inicial, pude ver realmente a mi agresor.

Era un gato.

Y no se veía para nada como un agresor.

Fruncía el seño, como queriendo parecer amenazador, pero más le daba una imagen graciosa (como Rhino cuando se hacía el valiente).

– ¡Esta es mi casa! No la invadas. Es mía. De mis personas. Es nuestra. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Tranquilo, tranquilo…

–No quiero invasores. ¡Defenderé mi casa con garras y colmillos! ¡Ya verás!

Me fue imposible no empezar a reírme en ese momento. Se hacía al valiente y al dominante, pero ¡estaba muerto de miedo!

–No te rías, invasor. Hablo en serio. No me hagas mostrarte mis garras; son mis amigas mortales.

–Sí, claro –le dije, sin dejar de reír–. Y no quiero enfrentarme con esas bellezas, ¿verdad?

Se bajó de mí y se quedó viéndome ofendido.

– ¡No te burles! No es mi culpa que me hayan desgarrado…

Hice un esfuerzo por controlar mi risa hasta que lo conseguí. Me levanté y él retrocedió otro paso. Tuve que hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por no volver a reírme.

–Hola, soy Mittens.

–Yo… yo soy Socks.

– ¿Socks?

–Sí, por esto…

Me mostró una de sus patas.

–Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? Que coincidencia. Solo falta Scarf.

– ¿Scarf? ¿Quién es Scarf? ¿El perro que te perseguía? No será tu amigo, ¿verdad?

Reí.

–Es una broma, tonto. Mittens, Socks y Scarf. ¿Entiendes?

–No…

– ¿No? ¿Y dónde está tu sentido del humor? No me digas que se fue con ese perro.

–No…

– ¿Eso es lo único que puedes decir? ¿Qué tienes?

La que también tenía algo era yo. Me sentía de un humor insuperable luego de toda la emoción de la corrida. ¡Hurra por la adrenalina!

–Lo que pasa es que…

–Es que… –giré mi pata diciéndole que continúe.

–M-me acabo de dar cuenta que eres hembra…

Bien, eso no lo esperaba.

–… ¿Ah?

–Sí. Es que con las únicas hembras con quienes he hablado fueron mi mamá y mi hermana. Ahora vivo en esta casa desde hace varios años y nunca… nunca conversé con ningún gato, y menos con una hembra.

La historia, por alguna razón, me recordó a Bolt. Y con él, mis ánimos bajaron en picada.

–Sí, sí, entiendo… Supongo que ya debo… ya sabes…, irme.

Me di la vuelta y estuve a punto de pasar por el enrejado, pero su voz me interrumpió.

–Espera, espera. ¿Eres una gata de callejón, cierto?

Eso era discutible. Bueno, había escapado de tres perros en una mañana así que suponía que no había perdido el título.

–Sí, ¿por? –Dije sin volverme.

–Quiero conocer el mundo exterior.

Me volví.

– ¿Cómo?

–Sí. Toda mi vida me la he pasado aquí. Nunca he conocido a nadie, nunca he hablado con nadie. Ni siquiera pude defender mi casa. Aunque fuera defenderla de ti…

– ¿Aún me consideras una invasora?

–Sí… creo.

– ¿Entonces por qué quieres que te enseñe el mundo exterior si soy una invasora?

–Porque lo conoces. Quiero conocerlo yo también. Quiero vivir.

–Wow. Detén tu tren. ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres fugarte de tu casa?

– ¡Sí, eso!

–Pero, ¿y tus personas?

–Gloria está en la universidad, y sus padres están en el trabajo. No te preocupes, nadie me verá.

–No es a eso a lo que me refería… –… idiota.

– ¿Entonces, qué?

– Que qué hay con ellas. ¿Acaso no sientes apego por ellas?

– Sí, y mucho. Pero quiero ser un gato. Quiero…

–Sí, sí, ya sé. Ser un gato de callejón. ¿Te digo algo? Ser un gato de callejón no es tan bonito como crees.

– ¿No?

–Claro que no. Debes buscar tu propia comida, debes pelearte con otros por ella, debes escapar de los perros, debes defender tu territorio.

– ¡Eso suena genial!

Me le acerqué. E hice un ademán que iba a arañarlo con garras que yo tampoco tenía. Él se encogió y retrocedió.

–Vaya, tienes madera de paloma, ¿sabías?

–Oye. Eso… ofende.

–Pero es la verdad. No serás un gato de callejón.

–Pero puedo aprender a correr, y a defenderme, y a todo lo demás… Puedo aprender.

–Ni aún así.

– ¿Por qué?

–Y volvemos al inicio. ¡Por tus personas, por tu casa!

Hasta este momento no me daba cuenta que estaba defendiendo una postura por la que yo antes no habría dado un pelo. Me resultó extraño, casi gracioso, como la mentalidad llegaba a cambiar.

–Estás tomándome el pelo.

–Claro que no.

– ¿Por qué te ríes, entonces?

– Ah, eso es porque… recordé que no soy una gata de callejón.

– ¿Ah, no?

– ¡No! Lo fui por varios años, pero ahora soy una gata de casa.

– Y, ¿por qué? En las calles lo debes haber tenido todo. Vida social, comida variada, libertad.

–Gatos con los que pelear, sobras de basura o migajas de pan, y mucha ¡mucha! soledad.

–Pero…

–Aquí tienes personas que te quieres. No tienes que pelear por comida, no tienes que comer sobras.

–Es que me siento inútil…

Estuve meditando un momento y finalmente me decidí.

– ¿Qué tal te suena la idea de una entrenadora?

– ¿En…trenadora? ¿Y eso qué es?

–Alguien que te ayuda para que consigas algo.

–Oh, y ¿quieres ser mi entrenadora?

–Si no me queda de otra… Mira, te enseñaré a correr, cómo conseguir comida si la necesitas, cómo defenderte (aún sin garras. Sí se puede), y podrás ganarte el título de Gato de Callejón.

– ¡Eso es genial! Pero no viviría en un callejón.

–No. Tendrás el título, pero no lo ejercerás…

La frase me salió de una conversación que tuvo Penny con su madre sobre la universidad. Yo había escuchado porque me pareció curioso lo mucho que los humanos se enredaban con los conocimientos.

–Ah, en ese caso, ¡es más que genial! ¿Cuándo empezamos?

–Ahora mismo. Dale diez vueltas al jardín.

Me miró estupefacto.

–Oh, vamos, diez vueltas no hacen ni dos cuadras. Correré contigo, ¿está bien?

Cuando me di cuenta, ya era mediodía. Penny ya debía haber vuelto hace mucho y estaría preocupada.

–Aquí termina la clase por hoy.

– ¿En serio? –sus orejas cayeron sobre sus sienes. Le sonreí.

–Volveré mañana a la misma hora. Lo prometo.

–Está bien…

Me di la vuelta y me disponía a salir cuando…

–Mittens.

– ¿Sí?

Iba a girarme cuando en eso sentí… un beso en la mejilla.

–Gracias.

–O-oye… ¿y-y eso?

–Los humanos lo hacen al saludar y despedirse.

Nosotros no somos humanos.

Claro que… realmente no me incomodó.

Le sonreí y luego de reiterarle que vendría mañana, me fui.

¡Qué día más emocionante! De regreso incluso tuve ganas de tentarle a un perro para que me persiguiera. No lo hice, no soy tonta, pero realmente tuve ganas de hacerlo.

Estoy muy ansiosa, pero estas ansias no se sientes como las de la mañana. Estas ansias se sienten bien porque lo que espero _va_ a pasar. No es solo una ciega esperanza. Aún me incomoda hablar con Bolt, pero ya no tanto. Es como si mi corazón se quitará parte del peso de encima. Eso está bien. Está más que bien, ¡es maravilloso!

* * *

><p><em><em>**Todo al que haya escuchado las canciones del cantante "Porta" habrá encontrado el sentido del título. La verdad es que no es de mis géneros favoritos, pero una amiga hace tiempo me hizo escuchar esa canción y me pareció el título adecuado. ¿Qué dicen ustedes?**

**Bueno, hasta aquí el Segundo Acto. Espero que les haya gustado. Y no te olvides "reviewarlo".**

**Por el momento, me despido. ¡Hasta el próximo acto!**

**Kheros Silverlight**

**PD: Para los lectores de mi fic Vida. Ya voy una semana entera de retraso... por favor, déjenme terminar, ¡guarden sus tridentes!... ¿eh? No, también guarden sus coles y sus tomates, eso es perjuicio a la naturaleza! Bueno, lo que quería decir era que pronto tendré listo el próximo capítulo. Lamento el retraso pero los motivos son los mismos que coloqué al inicio.**

**Espero su comprensión.**

**... y también espero que guardes esa lechuga. Sí, tú, el de atrás a la izquierda. Te estoy viendo ¬¬ Harías bien en comértela ¿sabes?**

**Bueno, para todos los de la audiencia bien portados y que no quieren oír mis tonterías, ¡nos estamos leyendo!**


	3. Tercer Acto

**Me esforcé por cumplir con el horario (había dicho un Acto diario) pero no pude. Pero en fin, aquí está el Tercer Acto. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

><p>DILEMA DE AMOR<p>

Tercer Acto: El Problema

Ya ha pasado casi una semana. Una semana de lo más bonita. Compartir con Socks es como cuidar de un niño. Siempre cuando estoy por irme él baja las orejas y me convence a quedarme un rato más… Bueno, no es solo él el que me convence. La verdad es que me gusta llegar un poco tarde, ¿por qué?, porque desde la primera vez Bolt ha estado preguntándome a dónde me iba y hasta ahora nunca le he dicho nada. Qué irónico es que recién ahora me preste atención, ¿no es así? Es como si entre menos lo buscara, más él me buscara a mí. Loco, ¿eh?

Pero ya lo olvidé. (**Pausa**) Bueno, ya _casi_ lo olvidé. Hace dos días me pidió que lo acompañara al parque y yo me negué. "Tengo cosas que hacer", le dije, solo que esa vez él no preguntó qué eran esas cosas. Me gusta mostrarle con cada gesto y con cada palabra que ya me he olvidado de él. Es como quitarme un peso de encima.

¡Y estoy muy bien así! La vida ahora es más fácil.

**Al Día Siguiente**

Estoy preocupada. Más que eso, estoy confusa. Más que eso, _¡no__sé__qué__hacer!_

Pero mejor intento calmarme y explicarles qué pasó. No tendría sentido que me pusiera aquí a lloriquear y hablar incoherencias, ¿verdad?

Bien, respira, exhala, respira, exhala…

(**Pausa**)

Listo. Creo que ya me calmé lo suficiente… bien, todo empezó esta mañana…

Hoy me desperté tarde; muy tarde, de hecho. Cuando miré el reloj eran ya las diez de la mañana. Me desperecé y bajé a paso rápido. Estaba saliendo cuando una voz detrás de mí dijo:

– ¿A dónde vas?

Me di la vuelta. Era Bolt.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? Tú ya sabes a dónde voy.

–No… Sé que vas a alguna parte, pero no sé a dónde.

Me giré para que no viera la sonrisa maliciosa que se me formaba en el rostro.

–En ese caso, es secreto. Eso también lo sabes, ¿no?

–Pero Mittens…

–Nada de peros, Bolt.

–Es que estaba pensando que…

–Que… ¿qué? –dije indiferente.

–Que tal vez podría acompañarte.

Oh, sorpresa.

– ¿Acompañarme? – ¿Oí bien?

–Sí… ¿Sabes? Antes pasábamos más tiempo juntos, y últimamente casi ni hablamos. Pensaba que…

"¿Qué? ¿Que podrías enmendar tus errores así nomás? ¿Que olvidaría que enviaste a Rhino a decirme que no querías que me acercara acompañándome una vez? ¿Que esperaba muerta de ansias este momento? No, ¡ni hablar!" pensé.

–Ay, lo lamento, Bolt, pero ya te dije que…

–Que es secreto –me cortó secamente–. Está bien… –la pena que de pronto invadió su voz me dieron ganas súbitas de volverme hacia él. Pero resistí. – Cuídate mucho…

Me quedé parada un momento, como esperando que él alejara la vista para poder irme. Finalmente me disponía a irme, cuando sentí sus labios besándome la mejilla.

–En verdad, cuídate mucho…

Me sonrojé hasta sentir que la cara entera me ardía y sentí como si un gusano me recorriera todo el lomo. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no temblar.

Bolt se apartó y se alejó.

– ¡Bolt!

Bolt se volvió.

¿Eh? ¿Yo había pronunciado su nombre? Lo había hecho sin querer. Fue casi como un algo instintivo.

– ¿Sí, Mittens?

Yo también me había girado hacia él. Me quedé sin saber que decir.

–Yo… esto… eh… cuídate tú también, ¿sí? –Él sonrió.

–Está bien. No llegues tarde.

–No, claro que no…

Apenas Bolt salió de la cocina, yo salí casi corriendo. No me detuve hasta llegar a la esquina, y solo lo hice porque un auto pasó frente a mí y casi me mata.

Me sentía incómoda, y estaba muy preocupada. Me preocupaba sentirme tan bien. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo, si él ya casi no me gusta, pudo producirme toda esa marea de emociones con un simple beso?

… bueno, no era un simple beso. El beso que Socks me dio hace una semana era un beso de gratitud, de esos que, como él mismo había dicho, los humanos se dan al saludarse y despedirse (de hecho, todos estos días hemos seguido esa costumbre), pero el beso de Bolt fue… bueno, fue un Beso. Así, con mayúscula. Y en ese beso me pareció que me pedía perdón, ¡y vaya que tenía ganas de perdonarlo! Pero no… debía ser fuerte… Si Bolt pudo pedirle a Rhino que me alejara, bien pudo besarme para que lo perdonara como si estuviera jugando conmigo. Pero Bolt es Bolt, si él no sabe de amor mucho menos sabe de traición. Entonces no pudo usar el beso para que yo lo perdonase. ¿Qué fue lo que sentí entonces?

¿Acaso fue amor?

¡No, de ninguna manera! Has tenido una semana entera para llegar hasta aquí y no puede desbaratar tus progresos en un instante.

(Solo que sí pudo…)

Debía mentalizarme. Él era un perro, yo era una gata. Relaciones así son las que hacen famosas a las telenovelas mexicanas, pero no pasan en la vida real.

¿Cierto?

"Tampoco es que me vuelva a obsesionar por un beso. Debo verlo como una prueba. Ahora que sé que aún tengo emociones fuertes por él, debo empezar a trabajar en…"

–Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué hace una gata tan sola por…?

– ¡Piérdete! ¡Tengo cosas en la cabeza!

No fue sino hasta dos y hasta tres segundos después que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho y, más importante aún, a quién se lo había dicho.

– ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

Me giré y vi a un perro. No era un callejero, eso se notaba por su collar, pero tampoco se veía gordo ni débil. Al contrario…

– ¡Vas a pagar por eso, sucia gata callejera!

–V-vamos, amigo, ¿no puedes tomarlo por el lado amable? No es que…

– ¡Calla y reza! ¡Vas a lamentar haberte metido conmigo…!

Empezó a silabear cosas incomprensibles que yo supuse que era su nombre. No es que me haya importado, realmente. A esto empezó una carrera de a tres. Su dueño iba detrás de nosotros, agitando el periódico gritando "¡Vuelve aquí, perro desobediente!".

Tuve que emplear todas mis fuerzas para escapar. Aprovechaba a cada persona que pasaba para escurrirme entre sus piernas o pasar a su lado, para que el perro (Sir Reimarr o algo así) perdiera tiempo esquivándolas. Su dueño corría entre empujones y frases de disculpa. En un momento llegó a parecerme graciosa la situación (Nada como una situación de peligro para olvidarse de los problemas ¿verdad?), pero las personas se acababan y el perro iba ganando velocidad, mientras que yo, perdiendo distancia.

En menos de un minuto, estábamos a menos de diez metros.

– ¡Nadie se mete conmigo! ¡Nadie!

– ¡AAAH!

Llegué a una bocacalle y giré intempestivamente. El perro no se dejó engañar y me siguió sin perder distancia.

Cinco metros, y su dueño no estaba en ningún lugar que pudiera verlo. Sentí que el tiro me salió por la culata y al final salir a las calles fue un error (un error mortal). No era una gata de callejón, esos días quedaron en el pasado. Solo era una gata de casa que se esforzaba por no perder la agilidad que ya había perdido.

Mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme y la vista se me fue haciendo borrosa. "De esta no te salvas, Mittens" oí que decía una voz en mi cabeza. Lo peor era que lo creía en ese momento. De esa no me salvaba…

Finalmente me detuve. No me detuve, mis patas simplemente dejaron de responderme. Rodé por el pavimento unos cuantos metros. Cuando finalmente dejé de rodar, la cabeza me daba vueltas.

Quedé viendo el cielo, pensando que sería lo último que vería. Mi mente me comenzó a llevar a lo largo de todos mis recuerdos mientras que sentía que me empezaba a desmayar. El perro se detuvo a unos dos metros de distancia y cubrió dicha distancia caminando. Su cara cubrió mi vista del cielo.

–Me las vas a pagar, gata asquerosa.

No respondí. No podía ni hablar.

– ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? ¿Qué tal si te la arranca el perro? Ningún gato va a venir a meterse con…

En vez de seguir con sus idioteces, lo siguiente que salió de la boca del perro fue un grito, casi un chillido, de esos que hacen los perros cuando les dan con el periódico. Recobré parte de la conciencia y en lo primero que pensé fue en su dueño, pero no era él.

– ¡Bájate de ahí!

– ¡Aléjate de ella! –Aquello sonó: "Alhe-ha-he e eia". No era su dueño, era Socks.

– ¡Sucio gato! ¡Están como una plaga! ¡Escoria del mundo, me la vas a pagar!

Vi como el perro se movía como saltando y retorciéndose, intentando quitárselo de encima. Socks se mantenía aferrado a él con las patas y los dientes. Lo soltaba y lo mordía en otro lado. El perro entonces se lanzó al suelo y giró para aplastarlo. Socks lo soltó a tiempo y salió de un salto.

– ¡Corre, Mittens! ¡Corre!

Pero no me moví. Parte era porque me sentía muy agotada, pero la otra parte era por el asombro.

– ¡Maldito seas!

El perro agitó su cola con violencia y le dio un golpe a Socks que lo mandó hasta la cerca.

El perro se le acercó con una mirada asesina. Socks estaba atontado por el golpe.

–Si fueras un perro, te perdonaría la vida porque defendiste a tu chica, aunque sea… _esta_. Pero eres un gato, ¿y sabes lo que le hago a los gatos?

Sonrió sádicamente. Lo iba a morder. "¡Por todos los cielos, lo va a matar!".

Antes que yo, Socks o el perro pudiéramos hacer algo, un periódico le azotó la cara, haciéndole dar media vuelta.

– ¡Perro endemoniado! ¡Persiguiendo alimañas como si valieran la pena! ¡A la casa, Reimarr, ese no es tu trabajo! Estás castigado, perro tonto.

El perro siguió a su persona, pues esta lo cogía por el collar, pero giró su cabeza lo suficiente para mirarnos con un ojo. Nos lanzó una mirada más que asesina, era…

Pero no tenía tiempo para meditar sobre miradas. Estaba exhausta, pero conseguí ponerme de pie. Caminé con las patas tambaleantes hacia Socks, quien había salido de su atontamiento y me miraba, sonriendo.

También le sonreí.

–Me salvaste, Socks.

–Yo no…

–Nada de nos. Tú _sí_ lo hiciste. Como evitaste que te aplastara fue genial.

–Supongo que hacerme correr treinta vueltas al jardín todos los días da sus frutos.

Reí, o quise hacerlo, pero los pulmones comenzaron a dolerme. No hice ningún gesto que lo demostrara, para no preocuparlo.

–Gracias, Mittens.

Lo miré.

– ¿Cómo?

–Gracias. Sin ti no hubiera tenido la confianza ni para acercarme a un perro. Menos a uno como él. Y ahora hasta he podido luchar con uno. Todo por ti…

No supe qué decirle, así que solo asentí con una sonrisa.

Pero mis patas fallaron y caí al suelo.

– ¡Mittens!

–Estoy bien, estoy bien. –Dije, intentando levantarme– Solo… estoy agotada, eso es todo. ¿Podemos ir a tu casa? El pasto es un lugar mejor para descansar.

Asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a mí e intentó llevarme sobre su lomo.

– ¡Oye, oye! Espera. No estoy _tan_ mal. Puedo caminar un par de metros.

– ¿Un par de metros? Pero estamos como a un kilómetro de mi casa.

– ¿En serio?

Eso explica que me haya agotado hasta tal punto.

–Sí. Cuando percibí tu olor y pasaste de largo, me preocupé. Cuando sentí el olor del perro, no dudé en salir y los estuve siguiendo. Tú mirabas hacia atrás, ¿no me viste?

–No, realmente…

–Está bien. Eso es lo de menos. ¿Me dejas ayudarte?

Me sonrió de una forma que me hizo sonrosar.

–Bien, pero…

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No creo que hoy podamos tener entrenamiento, Socks.

–Creo que esto puede contar como entrenamiento, ¿no?

Intenté reírme, pero aún me dolían los pulmones. Esta vez no pude evitar sacarlo a relucir.

–Mejor será que te lleve a tu casa.

– ¿A mi casa?

–Sí. Solo es cuestión que me digas dónde vives.

No quería que se encontrara con Bolt. Sentía que eso sería muy pero muy incómodo.

–No. Vamos a algún otro lugar. Debe haber algún otro lugar por aquí donde pueda descansar.

Socks miró en derredor.

–Oye, ahí está Betty's.

– ¿Quién?

–La licorería. Una vez mi persona hablaba con su novio por teléfono y le daba la dirección de un… un hotel al que irían, creo, aunque eso no tiene sentido porque ambos viven cerca. La cosa es que le dijo que del Betty's debía dobla a la izquierda hasta un parque extenso. Vamos allá.

Me pareció bien.

– ¡Claro!

Me levanté y él entre ambos me puse sobre su lomo. Lo abracé a la altura del pecho para no caer, pero luego de caminar un rato, me empezó a dar sueño…

**Un****Rato****Después**

–Ya llegamos.

Desperté sin darme cuenta que me había quedado dormida. Fue como parpadear y hallarnos a unos cien metros de donde estábamos hace un instante.

El parque era medianamente grande y en una parte tenía una pequeña laguna con un puente sobre esta. Llegamos al pie del puente, cerca a la laguna, y ahí nos detuvimos.

–Bien, Mittens, ya llegamos.

Estiré las patas. Me estaba bajando cuando sentí su cola cerca a la mía. Solo entonces caí en la cuenta que la mía estaba abrazada a la suya.

Solté mi cola y la aparté tal vez con más ímpetu del que hubiera deseado. Él no pareció notarlo. Me bajé y me eché de costado sobre la hierba.

– ¡Ah! Nada como la hierba para descansar.

Socks se quedó sentado. Por un momento no le presté atención y me dediqué a descansar, pero pasaron los minutos y él seguía ahí. Me levanté y lo miré. Él observaba la laguna con expresión acongojada.

–Socks.

– ¿Sí, Mittens? –Dijo sin volverse.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Oh, eh… nada, no pasa nada.

–Eso no me lo creo. Dime qué pasa.

–Es complicado.

–No te preocupes, te entenderé.

–Es incómodo.

–He pasado experiencias peores, no te preocupes.

–Es vergonzoso…

–Estás en confianza, lo sabes. Yo…

–Me gustas.

O…key…

–…

–T-tal vez sean tonterías mías. L-lo que pasa es que...es que… solo te he conocido a ti… y… y has sido tan buena conmigo y… y yo… hemos hablado tanto y… me siento muy bien cuando estoy contigo. Me gusta estar contigo, y quiero… quiero…

Giró su cabeza hacia mí y yo retrocedí un paso. Me sonrió.

–Quiero estar contigo. Quiero poder decirte cuánto aprecio y cariño te he tomado en estos días, aunque hayan sido pocos. Quiero…

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire, como si hicieran eco. Su cola rozó la mía y la acarició. Así como en la mañana, tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no temblar, solo que esta vez sí hice algo: enrollé mi cola a la suya. Inclinó su rostro hacia mí y yo me quedé tiesa. No sabía si rechazarlo o aceptarlo. No sabía si debía hacer algo, siquiera. No entendía, no comprendía, no sabía (¡confusión!)…

–Así que "cosas", ¿no?

¿Cómo?

Socks y yo giramos a mi izquierda.

–Con que esto es lo que tenías que hacer. Ya veo por qué era secreto.

–Bolt…

–No los interrumpo. _Adiós_.

Lo que más me sorprendió no fue la presencia de Bolt en aquel lugar en aquel momento, sino fue lo que me mostraron sus ojos. Eran celos… casi podría apostar mi cola a que eran celos. ¿Bolt sintiendo celos… de Socks?

Pero capté algo más. Algo que iba con los celos… dolor. Vi dolor. ¿Eso sería una confirmación? ¡Demonios, no era momento de pensar en ello!

Me despedí de Socks con un gesto y corrí hacia Bolt, quien ya por entonces se había perdido de vista…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gustó? ¿Sí? ¿No? Bueno, si has llegado hasta aquí no creo que no te haya gustado (o al menos eso espero). El próximo Acto lo publicaré hoy con suerte o mañana. Respecto a mi fanfic "Vida", ya se ha retrasado mucho así que será mi prioridad.<strong>

**Un saludo a ti, lector. Un saludo especial a todos los que dejan reviews/comentarios: thazadas, pablo2012, Cris (Gracias por soportar mis tonterías cuando hablamos), cairon-g400, Angel Slayer F.S, Kibashiroi. (Si me olvido de alguien, es por el apuro de colgar el capítulo antes que tenga que salir.)**

**Un saludo aparte a Anan1995, quien me ha ayudado mucho a lo largo de este pequeño fanfic, y espero que lo siga haciendo.**

**No se olviden dejar reviews porque estos son importantes para todo escritor de fanfic (el que además de lector es escritor seguro lo entiende hasta mejor que yo). Últimamente no he recibido muchos reviews y eso me apena porque no sé si es porque los capítulos no cumplen con las expectativas o si simplemente no los dejan porque no los dejan. Bueno, espero que los dejen para así saber en qué voy mal, en qué voy bien, y poder mejorar. Sea bueno o malo (pero no dañino, sino constructivo) un review siempre se aprecia.**

**Bien, no tengo más que decir por esta ocasión. Hasta el próximo capítulo. ¡Nos Estamos Leyendo!**

**Kheros Silverlight**


End file.
